Because You Loved Me
by tir-synni
Summary: A vidfic for all Zack/Cloud shounen-ai lovers.


Because You Loved Me

by tir-synni

Okay, neither the song nor the characters are mine. Simple. Cloud/Zack shounen-ai, vidfic. Dedicated to everyone who has been screaming for some Cloud/Zack romance.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

__

Cloud standing with the other recruits, listening to their jeering laughter. He stiffens and struggles to keep his head high, even as his cheeks burn with humiliation. Then a strong hand rests on Cloud's shoulder. Shocked, Cloud looks up to see Zack standing by his side. Zack smiles reassuringly and squeezes his shoulder. Confidence returned, Cloud smiles back.

For all the joy that you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

__

Cloud smiles radiantly at Zack, showing off his SOLDIER uniform. Zack grins merrily back and applauds him. Then Cloud's delicate face sobers, and he throws his arms around Zack's neck. He mouths something into Zack's ear. Zack hugs Cloud and mouths the same words back.

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful, baby

__

A shot of Cloud and Zack curled in bed. Cloud's blond head is buried in Zack's neck. Tenderly, Zack strokes the pale spikes. Instantly, Cloud cuddles closer, and Zack smiles gently.

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

__

A flash of Hojo's henchmen carrying Zack and Cloud to the tubes. Cloud's unconscious, and Zack's silver eyes are wide in terror. He reaches for Cloud, grabbing his hand. Scenes of the next five years, pictures of torture at Hojo's hands, fly across the screen. Mouths open in silent screams, blood spraying, Mako and Jenova being injected. Through it all, the picture of Zack clutching Cloud's hand remains dominant.

You were my strength when I was weak

__

Shot of Zack carrying Cloud's limp body out of the lab and to freedom.

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

__

Cloud moaning gibberish, tossing his head back and forth. Zack hunches over him, chanting three simple words.

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

__

Cloud's eyes closed tightly in his pale face, almost as if he's afraid to see. Zack holds him gently in his arms and gazes at the sun setting over Cosmo Canyon.

You saw the best there was in me

__

Cloud's face is flushed with a rising fever, his flesh drenched in sweat. He moans again, but Zack simply fingers his face. Zack sees none of Cloud's sickness. He sees the boy he had met all those years ago, and in the feverish form before him, he recognizes that same strength.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

__

Zack scoops up Cloud's limp body again, setting forth towards Midgar. A shaky hand reaches up to touch Zack's face. Zack guides it the rest of the way.

You gave me faith cuz you believed

__

Zack holding Cloud close in the back of the truck, whispering reassurances. They will survive, they will make it to Midgar...they will be together.

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

__

Cloud, as leader of AVALANCHE. He stares into the Crater before looking behind him. Everyone meets his eyes confidently, and Cloud turns his head to rest his eyes on the large sword in his hands. For a moment, he imagines it's Zack's Buster Sword in his hands.

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand; I could touch the sky

__

Cloud in drills, working up a sweat. As he turns along with everyone else to the right, he sees Zack watching him. He smiles back at the older man, and he feels rejuvenated.

I lost my faith; you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

__

Cloud standing on his and Zack's balcony. In his hands is a picture of Nibelhelm, and he remembers the pain he suffered there. Then Zack is gently pulling the picture out of his hands, tossing it on the bed. Zack whispers something in Cloud's ear and points to the stars.

You stood by me, and I stood tall

I had your love; I had it all

__

Cloud and Zack in a tight embrace. Cloud meets Zack's loving eyes, and despite their height difference, he feels tall in that tender gaze.

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

__

Cloud and Zack on a day off. Zack's flirting constantly interrupts Cloud's studies, but the recruit doesn't mind. He simply smiles brightly back at Zack and snuggles into him.

You were my strength when I was weak

__

Zack dragging Cloud from Nibelhelm....

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

__

Zack whispering words of love in Cloud's ear...

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

__

Zack guiding Cloud to freedom....

You saw the best there was in me

__

Zack staring down at Cloud's face in a mixture of concern and adoration....

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

__

Cloud's trembling hand fingering Zack's face, with Zack's hand steadying him....

You gave me faith cuz you believed

__

Zack holds Cloud tightly on the way to Midgar, Cloud's hand clutching his even when unconscious....

I'm everything I am

__

Shot of Cloud's face in Nibelhelm, frightened, pale, and alone....

Because you loved me

__

Another shot of Cloud's face, this one as the leader of AVALANCHE, proud, wise, achingly beautiful....

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

__

Flash of tears burning on Cloud's face, and he angrily wipes them away. Zack silently walks up behind him and pulls him into a tender embrace. Gently, he wipes away Cloud's tears.

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

__

Cloud turns around in Zack's arms and buries his face in Zack's chest. No words are spoken. They simply hold each other tightly.

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

__

In the moonlight, Zack wipes away Cloud's tears and speaks soothingly to him. Cloud's tears dries, and the youth looks up at him with shining eyes.

My world is a better place because of you

__

Cloud leans forward as Zack leans down, and their lips meet in a tender kiss.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

__

Cloud standing tall, the Ultima Sword in his hands. He turns around and barks orders at the rest of AVALANCHE. They obey immediately.

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

__

Cloud fights the creatures stopping them on the way to the bottom. His sword flashes brightly in his hand, and in his eyes shines Zack's conviction.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith cuz you believed

__

Cloud after defeating Sephiroth, clamoring back up the Crater. He glances back behind him, only to hear a soft voice urging him on. Cloud whips his head back and continues upward.

I'm everything I am

__

Cloud standing on the cliff where Zack was killed.

Because you loved me

__

A single tear, a mixture of joy and pain, traces down his cheek.


End file.
